playalteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Trolls Keep
Trolls Keep is a Tier 4 dungeon. It is a large complex composed of two seperate buildings. It has several distinct routes to get to the boss fight of the dungeon, Zhall. Before Starting Trolls Keep is filled with many, many zombies. A Smite sword should be your highest priority. Right behind that should be the Night Hunter socket, for a good majority of the dungeon is dark. Tier 4 dungeon armor, a Bane of Arthopods sword, and several splash potions are also nice to have. Walkthrough When you spawn in, it is advised that you stick in the main room for a few minutes to kill some zombies and flush out the packed mazes above you. When you feel that it is clear, advance through the maze and try and navigate to the roof of the building. The stairs to the roof are in the back right corner of the maze. From there you can drop off onto the bridge to the second building. Route 1 There are two paths to get to the boss chamber. The path of the first route is easier to remember. Start by going across the room to the spider webs. Do not get caught in a web in the middle of the room, or there's a very good chance you aren't getting out alive. After going through the cramped tunnels, jump into the lapis chute into the water maze. Be wary of the creepers that spawn in the water maze. When you reach the theatre, it is advised to book it past all of the mobs. The Level 5 zombies can be very tricky to deal with here. Try to group them up and kite them if you can. After you get across the stage, you will be in the lava filled boss room. Head up to the fenced in arena to start the fight. Route 2 When you initially enter the second building, take an immediate left up the stairs. There should be another left in the bookcases somewhere, covered by spider webs. When you head up the stairs, there will be a button to make bookcases shoot out of the wall. Be very very quick on this, because this makes a lot of people fall back into the spider filled pit. The next room is fairly straight forward. When you reach the lapis, it signals that there is water under the lava and its safe to jump down. For the dirt maze, it is advised to stick to the left wall because there is a fake exit that puts you back into the spider library. Hit the first button you come across and go into the door it reveals. It can be rather tricky to complete this on a solo run. But it will spit you out right at the boss room. Chests There are a total of seven known chest locations- 1: In the cave to the left, outside of the main building. 2: Also in the cave to the left, requiring a button to open the piston door. 3: In the main room. Parkour required. 4: In the downstairs of the first floor, towards the back by the level 5 skeletons. 5: In the back right corner of the spider library. 6: 1 In the theatre on stage. Parkour in the back left corner on the door frame to reach it. 7: 2 In the Level 5 zombie room, past the lapis, in a hole in the ground. Be careful not to get stuck. Trivia -This is trouvo's debut dungeon. -This dungeon has absolutely nothing to do with the mythical creature troll. It was named the way it was because the dungeon is designed to troll you. -This dungeon is unique in the fact that it uses redstone operated pistons as opposed to the normal triggers, and therefore is less prone to breaking. -Prior to a small fix, Chest 7 was originally low enough so you had to jump down to get to it, being left with no options but warping out or suicide.